All We Ever Wanted
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Mannie's finally back at Kadic, much to Odd's dismay. But she holds the secret key to shutting down Lyoko, will it be her demise or will she do it for the great of the world. Sequel to What Have You Done. Pairings: OxOC UxOC
1. I Hate This Part

**Woooow, I had completely forgotten about this story, called 'What Have You Done..' Yeah, you all know what I'm talking about! ..and if you don't you need to go look at my stories and read that one! :0 I started writing a sequel to it called 'All We Ever Wanted,' but it turned out to be quite suckish.. so yea. I'm just going to try again. Oh, and also I'm in the works of writing ANOTHER Code Lyoko story :D one that has my bo-frann in it. Lol! Okay, well here we gooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except Mannie Diazdeleon, Celestine Diazdeleon, Avril Taisley, Mickey Knox **

**All We Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 1: I Hate This Part**

* * *

Last Time on 'What Have You Done: "Well, you don't think that I haven't been doing nothing this whole time, do you? It's a devirtualization program I've created." Jeremy nodded. Odd walked over to his phone and saw that he had a new voicemail. He walked out of the factory over to the bridge to listen to it. When he saw it was from Mannie, he got excited...but when he finished listening to it...he squeezed his phone and then thrusted it into the river running below.

"Why Mannie?! What have you done??" Odd squeezed the bar that he was holding onto and then walked back into the factory.

* * *

"I had to do what I had to do Odd." Mannie looked up at the night sky, while she was standing on her balcony. A single tear fell out of her eye and she brushed it away as she walked inside her new huge room, and she shut the glass door and shut the curtains.

_

* * *

_

'Hey Odd, it's me Mannie. Heh. Ummmm, sorry I haven't called in a while. Actually a long time. I've just been super busy, with everything I'm doing and all. Soo yah. Umm I actually called to tell you something important. Super important actually. Look, this is really hard for me to say. I think that...we should separate for a while.

_It's true what they say...long-distance relationships are hard to maintain. But just remember this...I still love you._

* * *

"Like I said Mannie. I'd get Odd back. Us Knights, we never lose." Sam smirked and laughed as she watched Odd, knowing what just happened. "Now to tell Master that we've gotten rid of her. He'll be pleased...and I get Odd to myself. Plus with Diazdeleon gone, my life just can't get any better." The evil laughter just carried on.

* * *

Mannie was in her dressing room, getting ready to put on her last concert of her tour. She was up there with the top names of the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus. It had been almost a year and a half since she signed her deal with 'Reconizer Productions', and she hadn't heard from anyone in Kadic since she left that voicemail for Odd. She felt _so _bad, and whenever she had any free-time she thought about them. You'd think that she'd just forget about them, but she couldn't.

"Mannie, it's time!" Her manager yelled to her.

"Okay.." She answered back quietly. She had made up her mind.. she had to do what she had to do. She was a determined girl. She got backstage with the rest of the other bands that she had gotten so close to in the past couple of months.

"Mannieee! Are you suuure you want to do thiiiiis? We're gonna miss you sooo much!" A girl pouted hugging her from behind. Mannie laughed.

"Yes Mickey, I'm sure." Mannie smiled and hugged her friend.

"Okay, well like, you like, better like, go like, up like, there like, yeah. Now!" Mickey pushed her up on stage.

"Hey guys! How are you doin' tonight Chicago, Illinois!?" She yelled into her microphone. The audience of 29,000 people screamed back at her, and almost blew her away as much as the wind of the Windy City itself would have. So she started on with her concert, and sang many songs, as well as other bands that went on did. She went back to her dressing room, lie down on her couch and fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a completely different place.

'…wh..where am I?' She thought to herself. She sat up and looked around. "Oh my god!" She got out of the bed and ran downstairs. "MOOOOM!" She ran into the blonde beauties arms.

"Oh my darling sweetheart! I've missed you so much!" Celestine hugged her daughter lovingly and happily.

"I've missed you too mom!" Celestine let go of her daughter and took a good look at her.

"Wooow hunny, you've really changed!" She had some brown lowlights mixed in with her blonde hair, she was taller, and more figured. She was wearing a short black dress that had blue sleeves, and some dark blue straight leg jeans with some black ankle-high boots. Mannie giggled.

"But you look the same mom!" She jumped. "How did you get me here so fast?"

"Well, I heard that you wanted to come back, so I sent a private jet for you, and some body guards to come and get you. I didn't really think you would sleep the whole way here." Celestine laughed. "Are you hungry? I can imagine how you would be…"

"Yeah! I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever! That would be great!" Mannie exclaimed happily. So her mom started making her spaghetti. "Uhh, mom.. where am I going to be going to school..?"

"Kadic, darling. Where else?" Her mom said while preparing her spaghetti.

"…what?" Mannie stopped breathing.

"Why yes hunny, I know that's where you want to go. It'll be hard at first.. but everything will be alright… so don't worry!" Mannie's mom walked over to her daughter and stroked the side of her face. "You'll see. I'm your mom. I know what's best for you." Mannie stood up, emotionless and walked to her room. "I'll call you when your food's ready!" Celestine smiled.

* * *

The next day Mannie sat up in her bed, stretched and got out of her bed. 'I really do not want today to come..' She thought to herself frowning. Mannie put on a black shirt with long white roses on both sides of the shirt that said 'NO R.E.G.R.E.T' on the back in curly writing. She wore some short jean shorts with some black Puma sneakers. She pinned her brown and blonde bangs to the side and curled the bottom layer of her back length hair. The front part of her hair only came to her shoulders though. She walked down the stairs and stared blankly at her mom who waved and smiled at her.

"Have a good day hunny!" Her mom smiled. Mannie just walked to the door and into the limo that was waiting for her. While on her way to Kadic she had a hard time breathing right. She was extremely nervous for her first day back. She didn't know how anything was going on there. She didn't know if anyone had died, had a baby, if they shut down Lyoko or anything. When the car pulled up to the side of the school, she felt like she was going to throw up. She wiped herself off, grabbed her tote and got out of the car. Her driver smiled and nodded.

"Good luck Miss Diazdeleon!" The man grinned. She gave him a small smile and walked to the office of the school. The secretary was typing on her computer and didn't even notice her walk in. Mannie cleared her throat.

"Uhh.. Mrs. Weber..?" Mannie said quietly.

"Yes..?" The lady didn't look up.

"I need my schedule." Mannie smiled. Mrs. Weber finally looked up at her.

"Oh my goodness! Manuela Diazdeleon!" Mrs. Weber stood up and hugged the girl, which Mannie really wasn't expecting.

"Hi to you too!" Mannie laughed hugging the woman back. Mrs. Weber sat back down and printed out her schedule.

"Mannie, whatever happens out there, everything will be alright." Mrs. Weber smiled at her. Mannie smiled at the lady and walked out of the office, and on her way to her first class, Chemistry with Mrs. Hertz. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Hertz answered.

"…oh my god.." Mrs. Hertz said when she opened the door. She backed up as Mannie followed her inside. "Class, I'm surprised.. and excited to welcome a new student to our class. Well.. not so new, but new. Welcome, Mannie Diazdeleon." Mrs. Hertz nodded towards the girl. Many pencils dropped as a group of kids looked up at her. Mannie looked at many familiar faces, some that struck fear into her very soul. Odd and Mannie made eye contact and all she saw was emptiness, no anger, happiness, sadness, excited, or any other emotion. He stared blankly at her and looked away. Everyone else that she had been close to, or known just glared at her. "Mannie, how about you sit in the back next to Avril? You remember her right?" Mannie nodded and walked to the back of the room and sat next to the only girl who wasn't glaring at her.

"So class for your assignment tonight…" Mannie automatically dazed off into a deep daydream.

**

* * *

**

(Odd's P.O.V)

How she had the nerve to ever come back here, I'll never know. She totally betrayed us when we needed her, and she totally ripped my heart apart. Well, it's not like it matters to me at all… I have someone else. Sammie was right, she left me, just like she said she would. Even though Mannie is completely 100% more beautiful than she was before, which I don't even know if it's possible. But it's not like that matters. I will _not _let her effect my new relationship with the love of my life. Samantha Knight. She's the most beautiful person in the world. Oh no! Mrs. Hertz knows I'm not paying attention!

**

* * *

**

(Regular P.O.V)

"Odd! Pay attention! If you want to get into college, you're going to need to pass and you're not even close to passing young man!" Mrs. Hertz put her hands on her hips and looked angrily at Odd.

"But what if I _don't_ want to go to college." Odd smiled.

"Yea, he wants to go to clown school!" Ulrich started laughing and the whole class joined in.

"Yea.. well.. whatever!" Odd grumbled. Samantha grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Mannie just looked at them and took a breath in and looked at the table.

'What have I done? I drove him right back into her.. But it's what I deserve.. so I don't know.. I guess I just sit back and do nothing..' Mannie frowned.

"Samantha's pregnant." Avril looked at her and said quietly.

"…what?" Mannie looked at Avril with wide eyes. "Is it Odd's?"

"We don't know. It could be anyone's really.. she's slept with so many guys, on and off of campus. But Odd believes it's his… kind of.." Avril looked at the short blonde boy.

"What do you mean.. sort of?" Mannie asked her, confused.

"Well, I mean he's had his doubts because he's caught her cheating so many times, but I mean we can't really actually know until the baby is born…" Avril stared at the two parents to be.

"I guess… I just can't imagine Odd.. knocking someone up.." Mannie said awkwardly.

"We all thought it would be _you _he knocked up. Not that little _slut_." Avril laughed. Mannie laughed lightly and looked at the science table.

"Mannie!" Mrs. Hertz snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am?" Mannie asked.

"What have you learned about in Chemistry?" The lady replied.

"I've already gone over all of this stuff…" Mannie said quietly.

"Good, but Miss Taisley has not, so I must ask you to be quiet." Mrs. Hertz nodded to her and turned back toward her board. Thirty minutes later the bell rang and all kids ran out of the classroom to their new classes. Mannie ended up walking by herself, when someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"..uuuuhh? Who is this?" Mannie said confused.

"Guess! Guess!" A familiar happy voice sounded.

"Mickey! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Mannie turned around and hugged the girl happily.

"You didn't think I was going to let you be here by yourself did you? I'm not _that _bad of a best friend! Gosh, now show me where this cutie pie Odd Della Robbia is! And that hottie Ulrich, whew! I wanna see _everything_!" Mickey said excitedly.

"Hmm, well they aren't really _that _excited to see me… but anyway.. are you a student here..?!" Mannie asked hopefully.

"Yup! I am officially a Kadic resident, and student! Yay!" Mickey hugged Mannie tight. "I knew this was going to be hard for you, so I thought, why not? What do you have third period?"

"Music." Mannie stuck out her tongue.

"Me too! Let's go entertain some folks!" Mickey pulled her to the classroom.

"How do you know where you're going?" Mannie asked her.

"Some cute little kid showed me." Mickey shrugged. The two got into the classroom just as the bell rang and everyone stared at them. "Hi! We're new here, but you probably know about us anyway, I'm Mikaela Knox, and this is Manuela Diazdeleon!" Mr. Charin stood up and took Mannie in his arms.

"Manuela? Mon Manuela? Enfin vous êtes revenu à moi! Bonjour, mon chéri!" Mr. Charin said happily. She was the only student he spoke in full French to. (Translation: Manuela? My Manuela? Finally you have returned to me! Hello, my darling!)

"Monsieur Charin, il a été trop long! Bonjour à vous aussi! J'ai tellement manqué! Comment avez-vous été?" Mannie asked him in the same excitement. (Translation: Mr. Charin, it's been too long! Hello to you too! I've missed you so much! How have you been?)

"J'ai été très triste depuis que vous avez à gauche moi, mon monde musical, a estimé morts. Mais maintenant, je peux être heureux à nouveau! J'ai acheté tous les albums, a vu chaque spectacle que vous avez été po Aucun des comédies musicales étaient à droite .. vous ne savez pas combien vous nous ici à l'impact Kadic. Je sais que Monsieur Odd a été. Avez-vous voir sa petite amie, Samantha? Voir ressemble à un gros ballon .. mais assez de bavardages, comment avez-vous été?" Mr. Charin laughed, and so did Mannie. (Translation: I've been so sad since you left me, my musical world felt dead. But now, now I can be happy again! I've bought every album, saw every show that you were in. None of the musicals were right.. you don't know how much you impact us here at Kadic. I know Mr. Odd has been. Did you see his girlfriend, Samantha? See looks like a big balloon.. but enough gossip, how have you been?)

"J'ai raté ce lieu tellement ... et j'ai raté votre classe encore plus! J'ai été d'accord, mais je pourrais être mieux .. Je suis juste heureux d'être de retour. Oh! Ceci est mon ami, de retour de danseur, chanteur et soutenir, Mikaela. Elle est tout aussi étonnant que je suis, et je suis sûr que vous allez aimer!" Mannie clasped her hands together excitedly. (Translation: I've missed this place so much... and I've missed your class even more! I've been okay, but I could be better.. I'm just glad to be back. Oh! This is my friend, back up dancer, and backup singer, Mikaela. She's just as amazing as I am, and I'm sure you're gonna love her too!)

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Everyone, I want you to welcome back warmly Manuela Diazdeleon, and to welcome her friend Mikaela Knox!" No one said anything and Mannie just smiled and laughed to herself. "And Mannie and her friend will be singing a song for us today, as well." Mr. Charin looked at the two girls pleadingly. Mannie sighed and nodded and whispered in her friends' ear. Odd, who was in the class as well looked at Mannie with a questioning look. He looked at Aelita and Ulrich who both shrugged their shoulders. Mickey went to the piano and started playing a smooth slow song. Mannie sighed and looked at the crowd of people in front of her.

"This is a song that just recently came out in America, and it's pretty big. It's by the Pussycat Dolls, and I love it a lot. So.. here goes." Mannie smiled.

"_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since I left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_," Mickey started singing with her friend, Aelita and some other students started clapping along with Mannie.

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_Every day, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers" Mannie took in a deep breath and looked at Odd and smiled at him. Mr. Charin was the first one to start clapping, then the rest of the class, except Odd, and Ulrich were clapping._

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part_

_I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here…_

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Some students were yelling.

"Well Mannie, how would you like it to sing one more song?" Mr. Charin asked her. She giggled and nodded.

"Okay." She pulled her I-Pod out of her backpack and plugged it into the speakers. Her and Mikaela got into a formation and when the music started, they started dancing.

"_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're also Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim of another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're also Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got your crazy!  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You..._

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're also Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got your crazy!  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby.."_ Mannie and Mikaela finished with a big ending and they started laughing and high fived.

"Yeaah! We rock!" Mikaela did an arm pump.

"Don't get too excited there, hunny.." Mannie laughed.

"Mannie darling, I have a proposition for you, how about you help me teach this class, and you'll get a one-hundred every grading period.." Mr. Chardin asked her hopefully. Mannie nodded excitedly.

"Of course! That would be an honor!" She hopped up and down excitedly.

"Great! So now students get out your music, and show Miss Manuela what you've got!" Mr. Charin smiled. He got up and gave Mikaela some music and she went and sat down. Mannie listened to the class sing and gave them her critique. Eventually the class was over and Mannie and Mikaela walked out. Odd ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mannie… I.." He started but couldn't find the words to say.

"You what? Wanted to apologize for being a jerk and not returning my phone calls when I tried to talk to you about us? You think that was one of the easiest things for me? Well it wasn't! God, you don't know how long I was mourning after that." Mannie turned around and glared at him.

"Why should I have to apologize to you? You're the one who broke up with me; we could have made it through all this time. I could have visited you. You could have visited me, long-distance relationships _do _work, but no. You just_ gave up_. I mean, how can you even face me right now?" Odd yelled at her.

"I didn't even talk to you, you're the one who's talking to _me_ so don't even start. Plus, you got Sam **pregnant**. Why the _fuck _would you do that? That's dis_gusting_." Mannie shivered at the thought.

"None of that is your business, Mannie. I love Samantha, and she loves me. We're destined to be together." Odd crossed his arms and huffed. Mannie started cracking up.

"Woooow Odd, I really don't know _what_ happened to you. But obviously whatever it was, messed with your brain. You're insane if you think you and Sam are meant to be together. She's just using you to get back at me, and who knows if you're not just using her as well. But whatever the case, you'll figure it out soon enough. Let's go Mickey." She shook her head and her and her friend walked away.

**

* * *

**

Okaaay, here's the first chapteeer! Yaaay! I'm relieved to get that done. & yes, Lyoko, William, XANA, Jeremy, and everyone else

_**will **_**make their way into this story. Again, if you have NO idea what's going on, watch Code Lyoko AND/OR read the prequel to this story, What Have You Done. There are also links to pictures of Mannie, Avril, Mikaela, and Samantha on my profile from What Have You Done and on this story if you want to see!(: Thanks for reading guys, R/R!**

**Amber**


	2. The Sacrifice

**Yaaay! So anywhoo, I'm glad you all like my story so faar. Well, some of you do anyway! Haha, so I'm really glad you found my story dreamer(). I was really worried that you wouldn't seeing as how you wanted me to write it SOOO bad, lol! So anyway, here's Chapter 2! Oh! & thanks for reviewing I-Breached-Ur-Security :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except, Mannie Diazdeleon, Mickey Knox, Celestine Diazdeleon, Xavier Narako(Diazdeleon), Avril Taisley, and this story line.**

'_**lalalala' **_**– lyrics**

"**lalalala" – talking**

**(Lalalala) – me talking :D**

'**lalalala' – thinking(yes its different than the lyrics. That's italicized)**

**Chapter 2: The Sacrifice**

* * *

"Why are you so mad at him Mannie?" Mickey asked her friend as they sat down on a bench.

"I… I don't know. I mean... he got that girl pregnant! He shouldn't have done that..." Mannie sighed and slumped further into the bench. Mickey laughed.

"It's none of your business anymore. I know you dated him and stuff... but you broke up with him.. or separated from him or whatever you wanna call it. So.." Mickey pushed the hair out of Mannie's face.

"…I know it's just that I thought that just maybe they'd all welcome me back with open arms… but why was I stupid enough to think that… you know what? I wanna show you something." Mannie stood up and pulled Mickey with her.

"Woah! Where are we going?! To the boys locker room?!?" Mickey said excitedly.

"..hmm not exactly. Just watch! You'll see!" Mannie turned and smiled at her friend. She started running, and Mickey followed in pursuit. Eventually the two girls were in front of the old-not so abandoned factory.

"Woah! What is this place?" Mickey started walking up to the building.

"It's an old factory. But this isn't what I wanted to show you, and what I am about to show you, you can't tell _anyone _about. Okay? Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy already know about it though. You'll more than likely meet the others later. So, don't worry." Mannie smiled as she walked to an elevator. "Come on."

"..Are you sure it's safe?" Mickey asked her as they climbed into the elevator.

"Would I do anything to hurt you?" Mannie looked at her and smiled and pressed the lever upwards.

"You pushed me down the stairs one time and broke my leg." Mickey grumbled.

"Oh that was so not my fault and you know it! Andrew pushed me and I ran into you! So blame it on him, and not me!" Mannie laughed and walked out. Mickey followed and looked around in amazement.

"…What is this place? It's amazing!" She ran over to the supercomputer.

"Don't touch anything! You'll mess up the program.." Mannie looked at the computer. Nothing had changed all the lights were still flashing and everything. But there was an unusual light she had never seen before. She got out her phone, and dialed a number she hadn't in a really long time. 'Jeremy.. it's Mannie… thers a weird lite on sprcmptr. Cum 2 factry now!' She texted him. "Okay Mickey I'm gonna go down to the Scanner Room, and go into Lyoko… I need you to put on these head phones. I know it's a lot to take in.. but do whatever I ask… okay? I know how to work this and you can't do anything I don't ask you to. Soon a boy with blonde hair and glasses should be up here. His name's Jeremy… tell him I'm already in here working on whatever the problem is. You should be able to hear me.. so yeah..See you later!" Mannie walked to the ladder and waved to her friend, then she climbed down. Mickey put the earphones on shaking..

'I hope I don't mess anything up..' Mickey frowned waiting for her friend to speak to her.

"Mickey! Can you hear me?" Mannie yelled. Mickey nodded.

"Yeah Mannie, what do you want me to do?" Mickey asked looking at the huge keyboard.

"Okay, look at the right screen. Do you see the big cylinder things?" Mannie asked her.

"Yea.. I do!" Mickey smiled. Mannie walked up to one of the scanners and stepped into one of them.

"Did the first one light up?" Mickey nodded.

"What do you want me to do now?" She was ready to do anything.

"Touch the screen where the cylinder lighted up, then on the middle keyboard type in 'VIRTULIZE: MANNIE' in all caps, then hit enter twice." Mannie crossed her arms getting ready for the transfer. Mickey did what she said, and Mannie was finally being pixilated and sent to her favorite place in the world.

"Wow.. it hasn't changed much…" She observed.

"H-hey! Who're you! I know what this looks like but-" Jeremy started to try to explain the whole situation.

"Jeremy! It's me, Mannie! She's fine! That's my friend Mickey. She helped me get on Lyoko." Mannie tried to calm him down.

"Yeah dude, I'm cool. The name's Mickey Knox." She smiled.

"Jeremy, did the others come with you?" Mannie asked. She was walking through the ice sector.

"No they didn't, you didn't ask me to bring them." Jeremy said matter-of-factly.

"Well, could you tell them to come please?!" Mannie asked. There were already monsters coming after her. She suddenly heard some clapping coming from behind her.

"Very good Mannie, _very _good. You've gotten yourself stuck here with me by yourself. And guess what? XANA's gotten a new power. Yeah, the scanners are _locked. _No one can get _in _or get _out_. It's just you and me, little Mannie. Well, and all of these three-hundred and fifty-two monsters of course. But I don't really count them, because they're not as important to Xana as you and I are." William started laughing.

"J-jeremy…!" Mannie started running toward the opposite direction of William.

"I'm on it… Odd! Get Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Avril. We need you down at the factory, pronto!" Jeremy hung up his phone. "Don't worry Mannie, it's probably just a virus or something. I'll fix it, we won't let you be stuck in there." He was typing furiously, and had completely forgotten that Mickey was there.

"What do you mean 'stuck in there'?" Mickey asked him running over to the computer looking at the many screens trying to help him figure out.

"Well, if we can't get the others in there, then Mannie's basically stuck, because three-hundred and fifty-two monsters are too much for her to handle. No matter how strong she is… she's still just human." Jeremy said frustrated with himself, and everything that was going on; when suddenly an unexpected face appeared on the screen. Odd, Ulrich, Samantha, Yumi, Aelita and Avril all ran in simultaneously huffing.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked, angry. Jeremy pointed to the screen shaking.

"J-jeremy! What's going on? What is it?" Mannie asked, scared. She was still running for her life.

"Mannie?!" Odd asked. He walked toward the ladder.

"Where are you going Odd?" Sam asked him.

"Odd, you can't go in there." Jeremy told him still staring at the screen.

"What? Why not?" He came back over and looked at the screen. "Who's that?"

"…XANA.." Jeremy whispered. "XANA, what do you want?"

"I'm giving you the chance to shut Lyoko down, once and for all." The computer virus, wasn't a computer virus at all. He was a dark haired man with wrinkles, and the look of a father.

"Okay, but why are you trapping Mannie in there? Wouldn't you need Aelita too?" Jeremy asked him.

"Jeremy! I need my vehicle." In Lyoko, the monsters and William were gaining on Mannie and she definitely wasn't prepared to fight _all _of them by herself. Jeremy typed in the keys without even looking at the keyboard, and sent in Odds' skateboard. Mannie hopped on it and jetted to one of the towers.

"Not exactly, you figured it out before right? How to shut down Lyoko? So, having Mannie in there we could just do it right now. I overrode the virus, so right now it's trying to fight its way back into the mainframe to overtake me again. I don't know if we'll ever get a chance like this again, to be able to do something like this. Because when he takes over me again, he'll be much stronger than before. But it's your choice. I'm willing to give my daughters' life, but are you all?" Xavier asked them.

"How are we supposed to make a decision like that, in such a little amount of time?" Yumi asked, looking at them all.

"What are you guys talking about? We're talking about a human being here! A celebrity! And I'm pretty sure she's impacted all of your lives big time. Sure, she left you guys to become a star, but from what she told me, you guys _told _her to because there 'might never be a chance like this ever again'…and sure she didn't call you or text you or email you or anything, but that's because she didn't want to hurt you. But she just ended up hurting herself. They overworked her like crazy. But she inspired little kids, teenagers, and adults around the world. She helped out so many charities… and Odd, I know you don't want her to die, no matter how much you 'love' this Samantha person. I know deep down that you love her more than anyone else, because you we're just about to jump into Lyoko before anyone else did to save her. You didn't even know what was waiting. Do you really want to give that all up?" Jackie yelled at them, and they all just stared at her.

"Yes, but we're talking about millions of people's lives here. Do you even understand this? Lyoko is a virtual world to fight and get rid of a computer virus that's stronger than any other machine or virus in this world. The only reason any of us are alive today are because we fought that virus and held it back from doing anything too drastic to the world. Mannie knew that once she set foot into the world of Lyoko. She made that choice that if she needed to sacrifice herself for the good of the world, she would. No going back." Ulrich looked at Jackie, and explained to her roughly.

"Plus, what good has she done for us?" Sam spoke up. "All she's done is broke Odd's heart, and almost got us caught by the government. She hasn't really gotten us anywhere in the Lyoko world. So if she could get rid of that monster machine, then that'll be the first real thing she's ever done for the world." She nodded.

"Guys- if it'll save the world… then I want to do it." Mannie spoke up from the screen. She was in one of the towers, and her face showed up on the screen. "If it were Aelita, she would do it. Same with any of you, I know it. That's the whole reason I was called back here, to end this all…" Mannie smiled at her friend. "Thank you for trying to defend me Mickey.."

"But Mannie! What about all the stories you told me? About wanting to be a mom, and a wife, and you still have to release that album, and what about all of your fans, and… and…" Mickey's eyes started tearing, "and you still have to be my bridesmaid, and we have to go climb the Eiffel Tower together, and we have to go shopping in Paris, and what about your mom? She'll have lost two of the most important people of her life to… this.. what am I supposed to tell her?"

"The truth. Once this is all shut down.. There'll be no reason to hide it anymore. And how are my fans going to be disappointed if they're all dead. And how am I supposed to be your bridesmaid if you're dead.. I have a chance to be a guardian angel here, and that's what I want to do. So, don't hate me for this…" Mannie smiled.

"Mannie, I'm sorry.." Odd said quietly. "For everything I've ever done and said to you.. I'm sorry for cheating on you when we were together**(that was before What Have You Done, btw. They dated before… it all explains it in the story! Go read it if you don't remember!)** I really am. That was the worst mistake of my life, and I'm slowly realizing **(Oh, and btw. If you wanna get the full feel of what I'm feeling while I write this, go listen to the song Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park. It totally describes this situation, I think, oh and start it from when Mickey was yelling at them about Mannie..)**what a stupid mistake that was. I've loved you since I first met you. No one else…" He looked up at the screen.

"I love you too Odd.. that's why I came back here.. for you. But that's all too late now. More important things are in store for me. And for you. You have a baby on the way. Cherish it." Mannie nodded towards Sam. "Okay Jeremy, what do I need to do?"

_My best friend gave me the best advice_,

"Okay go back outside, I'll have the transporter waiting for you, you need to go on it and go to Sector Five." Jeremy typed in his computer to get the Transporter to come.

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right._

"Is William waiting for me?" Mannie asked as she logged out of the screen and on to the elevator.

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind,_

"No, I don't know where he is." Jeremy frowned. Mannie cautiously walked out of the tower and ran into the transporter that waited for her.

_And try to take the path less traveled by._

_That step you take, is the longest stride,_

_If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late._

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last,_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_If today was your last day._

Mannie was watching the world of Lyoko, because she figured it was the last time she'd see it. If she weren't virtual right now, she would probably be crying. But now wasn't the time for that.

_Against the grain, should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight._

_Every second counts, cause there's no second try._

"Okay, I'm here.." She got out of the transporter and looked around Sector Five. She got a sudden uneasy feeling. 'This feels weird..'

"Okay, now you remember where you went last time you were there right? Well I need you to go there last time." Jeremy told her. Odd was frozen with disbelief.

'I can't believe I'm going to lose her again.. after I just got her back, and I was so mean to her. Maybe this is a sign from God or something that we're meant to be apart.' He frowned. "But there has to be some way.." He said aloud accidentally. Avril and Ulrich were hugging each other, and Avril was on the verge of crying.

_So live it like you'll never live it twice._

_Don't take the free ride of your own life,_

Mannie ran up to the elevator, and jumped on it in perfect timing. There were many monsters waiting for her and she shot every single one perfectly. Mickey was staring at the screen, trying to find any way she could to help her friend win this battle, because, if she was going to give up her life for the whole world, Mickey wanted it to be meaningful.

"There has to be some way for what?" Aelita asked Odd. She was calm, as usual.

"So she doesn't have to die." Odd said quietly.

_If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late._

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last,_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_Would you call old friends you never see, reminisce in memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

"There isn't…" Sam looked at Odd.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." Odd glared at her. "You're the whole reason we're in this mess. I know you got her that contact with that record producer, I know you're one of XANA's slaves; I know that all you've been trying to do is mess with me and Mannie's life. And congratulations Sam. You won. You got what you wanted. But I'll be damned if I let you ruin my life anymore. Because, you've already done that. You've already ruined it more, than it can be ruined." Odd frowned.

"Sam's right Odd. She has to stay in the room with it, or else the whole shut down won't work." Jeremy looked at him sadly.

"Are you really going to let her do this?" Odd walked over to him, and asked him.

"We don't have a choice…" Jeremy started.

"What if it were Aelita? I don't think you'd have nearly as easy of a time pushing those buttons. Actually I think one of us would have you do it for you! You're only letting Mannie do this, so Aelita won't have to, aren't you?!" Odd was so close to punching Jeremy. Ulrich and Yumi got up and grabbed him.

"Odd, it's okay. I know this is hard. It's hard for me too.. cause I really just want to see you. But it's too late for all of that anyway." Mannie sighed, while running up some stairs and fighting off some monsters.

"Something I've learned over the past couple of years, is that it's never too late for anything." Odd said quietly. "There's always a way to stop or intervene with something. And I think Jeremy knows how, but he just won't tell us!" Odd was struggling really hard to break free.

"Okay Odd, you're just being like this because of Mannie, you need to _calm down_." Ulrich made his friend look at him.

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of,_

_Swear up and down to God above?_

_That you finally fall in love,_

_If today was your last day._

_If today was your last day,_

_Would you make your mark,_

_By mending a broken heart?_

_Cause it's never too late,_

_To shoot for the stars._

"But I just can't… I don't want to lose her." Tears finally started falling out of Odds' eyes. Ulrich hugged his friend.

"It'll be okay Odd. It always has been.." Ulrich told him.

"Okay Jeremy, I'm at the room I was at before… when we found out XANA was my dad.. where do I go now?" Mannie asked him looking around. 'This room is waay too quiet…' She closed her eyes, but there were no minds close enough to her for her to read so she just opened her eyes.

"See the spiraling staircase, looking thing?" Jeremy asked her. Mannie nodded.

"Yeah.." She ran up it, guessing that's where she was supposed to go.

_Regardless of who you are,_

_So do whatever it takes._

_Cause you can't rewind_

_A moment in this life._

_Let nothing stand in your way,_

A familiar dark figure was standing in the middle of the platform.

"William…" Mannie said quietly, patting her sides and she got two handguns. She ran at him and started shooting. He dodged each attack and hopped on a Manta. She kept running and jumped over a ray that the flying monsters sent after her. "This is the end William, you may as well give up."

"Even if you do close Lyoko down XANA will find ways to come back you know." He told her swinging his sword ferociously at her. She dodged every attack, because he was filled with unease.

"If you're so sure of it, why do you sound so nervous?" She shot him twice and he fell to the bottom of the pit. Surely not dead, but he wasn't making any responses, so Mannie kept running.

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side._

_If today was your last day,_

_And tomorrow was too late. _

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you have?_

"What is the thing I'm looking for Jeremy?" Mannie asked him. She saw a layer of platform and ran faster. 'This is it..'

"It's a big ball of light. It should be flashing different colors… green, blue, pink, orange, yellow, red.." He listed.

"I see it…" Mannie walked over to the ball of light. She raised her hands and closed her eyes.

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce in memories?_

_Could you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin of,_

_Swear up and down to God above._

Jeremy saw a miniature screen pop up that read, 'Would You Like To View?' He typed in 'Y'.

"Odd come over here!" He yelled. "Everyone!" They all ran over to him. They could see Mannie with her eyes closed standing in front of the big ball of energy. Her body was lifted up to the top of the building and a big ball of white was being made in her hands.

_That you finally fall in love, _

"This is all over XANA." She clapped her hands together and sent the energy toward the bigger ball of energy.

_If today was your last day.._

Before he knew what he was doing, Odd pressed the 'ESCAPE' key on the keyboard, and all of the lights turned out in the factory, and Lyoko shut down.

"Odd! What did you do?!" Jeremy yelled.

**

* * *

**

Okaaay! There's Chapter Two! I really hope you liked it! I'm really proud of it! Mucho grande :D & i worked on it uber hard! until 2 am last night! i promise, & i had a big test today & i almost slept through it! that's how dedicated i was to it. so show me how dedicated you all are! AAAAHH! R/R! & tell me what you thought! Oh! & the song in the italics was 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback(: Oh, and while reading the lyrics (you may want to reread it again with the song playing) when they're talking, or I'm telling the story, just imagine the guitar playing or something(: that's what I did to get the full effect! I hope you like it!

**I just thought the song really fit! & it did! Hah! R/R everyone!**

**Amber**


	3. Who Are You

**Bwahahaha! I guess I surprised you guys! :D aahh! I already love this story sooo much & this is only the 2****nd**** chapter! :0 y'all should tell your frans about this story if they like Code Lyoko! Ohh! & What Have You Done too! So they won't be all confused and stuff. Heyy, someone helped me find a theme song for this story. Well this one & What Have You Done. Thanks to I-Breached-Ur-Security! It's called Another Heart Calls. Go listen to it! It really fits Mannie & Odd. Haha(: Well here's chapter 3. I honestly have no idea what's gonna happen! Here it goes! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except what I own.**

**Chapter 3: Who Are You**

* * *

Everyone stared at Odd in shock. Jeremy stood up and looked at him angrily.

"Odd! What the _fuck _did you just do?" He sat back down at the computer and the lights turned back on. He turned the computer back on.

"You could have totally just doomed her Odd!" Aelita ran over to the supercomputer and watched what Jeremy was doing. Odd didn't say anything as he ran down the ladder and into one of the scanners.

"Jeremy, send me to Lyoko!" He yelled up to Jeremy.

"It's too late Odd, she's dead and gone. You messed it up." Jeremy grumbled.

"No it's not Jeremy. I know she's still alive. Just send me there!" Odd stepped in one of the scanners. Jeremy sighed and started the process. When Odd was in Lyoko he waited for Jeremy to send him the transporter, and when he did he jumped in and then ran to where Mannie was. He saw her lying on the ground unconscious.

"Mannie!" He yelled and ran over to her. He picked her up and held her close to him. "I am so sorry I let this happen to you.." He shot her and himself. They were both devirtualized and when he appeared back on Earth, everyone was waiting for him. He went to her scanner, picked her up, and carried her out of there wordlessly.

"Maybe.. doing that wasn't the right idea…?" Aelita said quietly.

"You _think?_" Mickey looked at them all with disgust and ran after Odd. She saw him and touched his shoulder. "Hey Odd, she's gonna be okay. She's a fighter.. You know that.. So don't worry." Mickey smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

"It's all my fault this happened. She's probably dead now.." Odd said as he kept walking with a straight, sad face. He finally got to the nurse and he sat her down on the table. "Nurse Perraudin, Mannie was hurt really badly… can you help her?" Nurse Perraudin looked at him and smiled then looked down at Mannie.

"Who is this Odd?" She asked him. "She's very pretty."

"Th-that's Mannie! How could you _not _remember Mannie?! She's come in here so many times…"

"Really? I've never seen her before Odd, maybe you should go see the counselor for some help." The nurse smiled at him then helped him carry her over to the bed and they lay her down. "She's really pale, Odd what happened to her?"

"Well.. I don't really know. I just saw her faint, and I came and got her."

"Oh well, that's nice. Well you go to class and I'll try to help her as much as I can, okay?" Nurse Perraudin smiled and patted him on the head. He walked out of the nurse's office and went back to the others.

"Guys.. Nurse Perraudin doesn't remember Mannie." Odd said sadly, looking at his peers.

"…who's Mannie?" Jeremy asked him.

"What do you _mean_ who's Mannie, you know exactly who she is! Mannie Diazdeleon! The singer, the actress, Celestine Diazdeleon's daughter!" Odd was beginning to get frantic. Mickey ran up smiling.

"Hey guys! What's crack-a-lackin'?" She laughed. The others laughed with her.

"Hey Mickey!" They chorused. Odd's jaw dropped.

"How do you remember her, but you don't remember Mannie?" Odd pointed and jabbed his finger at Mickey. Mickey looked at him confused.

"Who's Mannie?" She asked.

"Who's Mannie?" He mimicked, "You're best friend! XANA's daughter," He walked over to Sam. "Her mortal enemy!" He looked at all of them in disbelief.

"XANA doesn't have a daughter, Odd." Jeremy laughed. "Did Jim beat you with a stupid stick again?"

"You've gotta be kidding me! Follow me!" Odd ran back to the nurse's office. "Here. It's… her." Odd pointed at Mannie who was sitting up and was wide awake. They all ran inside too and stared at her.

"Odd, we have no idea who she is. Are you sure you're not just confused..?" Yumi asked him. Mannie just stared at Odd with wide eyes. He ran over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay Mannie?" He asked her and she replied with a nod. "Do you know who I am?" Another nod.

"She refuses to talk." Nurse Perraudin put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe something devastating happened to her." He stared at Mannie directly in the eyes, and she stared back with the same intensity.

"Mannie, I need you to talk to me." Odd walked over and sat on the bed next to her. She opened her mouth as if to talk, but nothing came out. She looked down at the bottom of her bed in shame.

"I think she lost her voice Odd. Whatever happened to her, it was tragic enough to make her lose her voice. I can't tell how long it will be gone.. but it could be a while. Do you know where you go to school, Mannie?" The nurse asked her. Mannie looked at Odd in confusion.

"They don't remember you Mannie." He told her sadly. She looked at the ground and then got up and ran to the nurse's computer. She went to 'YouTube' and typed in 'Mannie Diazdeleon'. The result came up as 'No videos found for "Mannie Diazdeleon". She stared at the screen in shock than went to 'ebay' and the same results came up. She was completely gone from the world and everyone's memory. Tears started appearing at her eyes and she was shaking from fear. She waved Odd over to her. He came over and she typed in 'How come no one can remember me?'

"I don't know Mannie...but maybe your mom will know?" Odd asked her. She nodded sadly and got out her phone and tried dialing the limo company, but her phone wasn't working so she gave up and sighed. Odd smiled, "Come on Mannie, we'll go in my car." She got up and followed him. She got out her cell phone and typed in 'How come you can remember me?'

"I think it's because I shut Lyoko off before you could disappear…" Odd smiled. "Dissapeared forever from this world, I can't handle that Mannie." He reached over and hugged her.

"Odd, what are you doing?!" Mickey ran out and looked at them, jealousy in her eyes.

"What? Am I not allowed to hug her?" Odd looked at her weirdly.

"You're _my_ boyfriend. _Not hers_." Mickey reached in the car and kissed him. Mannie looked at the two.

'What kind of world is this… what have you done now XANA?' She thought to herself looking down.

"Look Mickey, I don't like you like that. I never did." He told her.

"Odd, I don't understand how you could be in 'love' with someone you don't even know. After all we've been through Odd? Gawd, I can't believe this." Mickey walked back to the nurses office after shaking her head and walking away. 'Let me see your phone.' Mannie wrote out on her phone. She ran through his text messages and silently laughed. She went to "Create a New Message" 'XANA replaced me with her, Odd.' She looked at him and showed him the message.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She sighed and showed him his messages. All of the messages she had sent him were now Mickey's.

'Unbelievable. What am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to live?' Mannie looked at the floor.

"Well.. I'm sure your mom remembers you. Don't worry Mannie, I'm here. And I'll always remember you." Odd smiled. Mannie smiled as he finally pulled out of the parking lot and they headed out from the school. "Turn on the radio to whatever you want Mannie." She nodded and changed it to the main pop station.

"Here you are at 97.2 Pop Playa! Coming up next, a song from Miley Cyrus, Kid Cudi, and Mikaela Knox." The DJ said happily. Mannie gasped, poked Odd in the side and pointed at the radio.

"I didn't know Mickey was a singer…" Odd said quietly, concentrating on the road. Mannie shook her head.

'She's not…' Mannie thought to herself angrily. 'Somehow I think that she has something to do with no one remembering me…'

'_And I don't ever want to see you_

_Hear you_

_Back in my life_

_I'll be fine… without you.'_

The song by 'Mikaela' played, and Mannie was fuming. Odd pulled up to her moms house.

"Well, we're finally here Mannie." He smiled, got out of his black Mustang and ran over to Mannie's side and helped her get out. Mannie took his hand, smiling and looked around.

'Something seems different…' She walked up to the door and knocked. Celestine answered and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Celestine smiled.

"Hi Celestine, I brought you Mannie, she seems to have lost her voice." Odd smiled.

"Oh hi Odd. Have you seen my daughter, Mickey today? She couldn't shut up last night about how you two had an amazing date last night." Celestine smiled. Mannie looked around nervously and she felt like she couldn't breathe, and she fainted into Odds arms.

* * *

**Ha, I know it's short and stuff but this is all I could come up for right now. (: So, review and tell me what you think :D Yay!**


	4. Forgotten

**I am so sorry guys about the long chapter update delay… junior year has been killing me. But I will have this chapter up by one AM. Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this crap. Only Mannie, her mom, and some other things I am forgetting. Have fuuun (;**

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

* * *

Odd looked at Celestine, "Excuse me?" Celestine smiled.

"You heard me Odd… Uhh who is this? Mannie, you said? Why are you bringing her to me?" Celestine asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Her name's Mannie Diazdeleon. Your _daughter_." Odd told her.

"Oh that must be a mistake. I don't have a daughter named Mannie, only Mickey." The lady shook her head.

"Well can we come in? Mannie's getting really heavy and my arms are tired." Odd was breathing hard, and Celestine moved over and Odd took her to a couch. "What if we do a blood test or something to prove that she's your daughter. If she's not your kid, then she has absolutely no parents..no family.. no nothing" Odd sighed and looked at the beauty that lay next to him.

"Well Odd, it really sounds like you care about her, and I definitely trust you.. If you really think she's my daughter, I will do the blood test." Celestine smiled. "She _is_ beautiful. I think I would remember her.." She looked at Mannie, walked to the kitchen, and got a cloth, walked back to Mannie and pressed it against Mannie's forehead to try to wake her up. Which she did. Mannie sat up looking around, then saw Celestine and opened her mouth to say something, but forgot that she was mute.

"Mannie, are you really my daughter?" Celestine asked her. Mannie nodded, looked at the ground, then stood up and ran upstairs. Odd and Celestine looked at each other, confused, then followed her. Mannie had run into her old room which was now empty, and she sighed, she sat down and looked at the ground. The other two followed her inside and watched her as she sat and moped in her room. Odd walked over and kneeled next to her.

"Mannie, you and your mom are gonna do a blood test so we can prove your relations to her, okay?" Odd told her. She looked at him and smiled. She got out her phone. 'Since when did you become so smart?' She laughed and he smiled as he read the text. "I guess you've been rubbing off on me. Now come on, we'll make you an appointment with the doctor, and then we'll have to find out how to get your voice back and how to get everyone to remember you." He stood up and held out his hand, and she grabbed it and stood up. She got out her phone and gave it to her mom. 'If you don't believe us it's okay, I understand. I understand if you think that I'm just using you for your money, but I can prove that I'm your daughter if only I had my voice.' Celestine looked at her once before daughter and something clicked in her head when she looked into her eyes.

"I believe you Mannie." Celestine grabbed Mannie and hugged her.

'Thank God.. This is all getting better..'Mannie sighed, and smiled. Mickey walked in the house.

"Moooom I'm hoooooome, you wouldn't believe the day I've- what are you doing here?" She looked at Mannie angrily. Mannie opened her mouth and just looked at Mickey, then walked past her and out the door. "Odd, Mr. Delmas is really mad at you for just leaving school like that for _her_." Mickey scowled at Mannie.

"Look Mickey, I'm _not_ your boyfriend! I'm Mannies'!" Odd rolled his eyes and walked passed her to Mannie. Mannie smiled at him and left outside.

"Odd I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't like it very much. You are my boyfriend, you have been for over a year now!" She said as he walked out the door following Mannie. He stopped and looked at her.

"Than why don't I remember it?" He turned around and walked out. "Mannie! Where are you?" There was a small forest outside of her former house, and he decided he'd look in there for her. "This would be so much easier if you could speak." He saw her sitting by a small lake and sat next to her. She got out her phone.

'Do u remember this? We used to sit out here all the time..' She typed. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do, I remember you even pushed me in there one time!" He stood up and laughed, then he picked her up, and threw her in. "So let me return the favor." She stood up in the lake, with an open mouth full of surprise and ran after him. He ran away, not wanting to get wet. They spent the whole night together at that lake, 'til it was dusk, and they decided they needed to get back to the school, so Odd and Mannie walked to Odd's car and got back in. On the way back, Odd looked at Mannie who was lying down, and falling asleep.

"Hey Mannie, I have an idea of how we can get people to remember you." He smiled. She looked up at him with tired eyes. "If we can write a song, you and me, and we publish it.. don't you think that'd get people to remember you?" She pointed to her throat and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I know you can't talk or sing but I can!" He smiled. She smiled as well and rolled her eyes as if she were laughing. "Hey! Why are you laughing! I can too sing!" She rolled her eyes and got out her phone.

'Fine, we'll do the song thing. But if ur just using me for my musical talents… I'll have you till u.' She laughed as he read it.

"Oh you'll kill me, eh? Well how are you gonna do that? I know how I'd kill _you_." He started poking her side, which tickled her, which would have made her laugh if she could have made any noise. She punched him in the arm which made him laugh and so he stopped, and concentrated on driving. She made her car chair go back and she fell asleep almost instantly. He looked at her again and smiled. 'She may not be able to talk, but she still has that spark that I love.'

They got back to the school and Odd woke Mannie up. "We're here." So she got up, stretched and got out of the limo, and Odd did as well. They both went to his and Ulrich's room and went on Odd's iMac. They went into Garage Band and started playing around with the music and after long hours of working on sounds and recordings, they finally made the perfect song. **(A/N just FYI the song is FireFlies by Owl City, like any time I hear that song on the radio or something, I can just imagine Odd singing it. So yeah(: thought y'all would like to know. If you haven't heard that song, you **_**have **_**to go listen to it. It's like the cutest song ever!) **They started playing it, and at the moment the whole group walked in.

"Wow, what is this? I've never heard this before." Aelita said in amazement.

"Me and Mannie made it." Odd tested his idea.

"Yeah.. this does sound like something she'd make." Ulrich laughed. Odd turned around and looked at Mannie and smiled.

"See I told you that it'd work!" He hugged her and she smiled.

"Wait, Odd aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Yumi smiled and walked over to Mannie.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yumi." She stuck out her hand and smiled. Mannie took Yumi's hand and sighed. Mannie stormed out of the room, devastated that no one remembered her still. She walked out of the dorm houses and tears started to fall from her face. 'I obviously don't belong in this world anymore… nobody remembers me.. and I'm just a burden to Odd. I don't have an identity… a family… I don't have anything… I might have well just died and disappeared with Lyoko like I was supposed to..'

* * *

"Guys… that's Mannie!" Odd pointed at Mannie as she walked out of the room. Jeremy patted Odd on the back.

"Oh Odd, what drug are you on? This is Mannie!" He picked up a picture of Odd and Mickey and showed it to him.

"No! Her name is MICKEY. M-I-C-K-E-Y! Not Mannie!" He frowned and followed after Mannie.

* * *

She found herself at the factory and took the elevator down to the Supercomputer Room. She sat down at the computer screen, and tried turning the computer on, but it wouldn't turn on.

'Is this why I lost my voice..? Because this is off?' She wondered. She walked over to the power cables and sat down next to the plug-ins. 'Part of me is saying turn it on… but the other half knows it's a bad idea… I have no idea what to do.' She knew the part inside of her telling her to plug it back in was her dad, and she didn't want to listen to that, after all she had gone through. 'But if I do plug it back in, and I can set it back up so that it won't be turned off before I get to finish.' She plugged the plug-in back in, but did it cautiously. She got up and went to the Supercomputer and typed in her information, and set up the automatic virtualization. She jumped down into the lower level room with all of the transferors and got in and was sent to Lyoko. She landed smoothly and was already in Sector 5.

* * *

Odd already knew where she was going and ran into the factory. He took the elevator down into the Supercomputer room and saw the computer on.

"Mannie get out of there! You don't know what you're doing." Odd yelled at her.

"Yes, I do Odd. Get out of the factory…" Mannie was jumping from platform to platform.

"You can talk!" Odd said happily. "Wait.. why can you talk?" He asked her.

"As long as Lyoko is on, I can talk… if we turn it off, I can't talk and no one can remember me… woah!" Mannie was still jumping across and running from platform to platform, and almost missed one. Two Mantas surrounded her and shot bullets at her. She did a flip in the air to dodge the bullets and sent out sound waves with her hands and eliminated the two monsters.

Jeremy and the others ran into the Supercomputer Room and saw Odd at the Supercomputer.

"Odd! Why'd you turn Lyoko back on? Why are you at the computer?" Jeremy ran over and checked the keyboard making sure he didn't do anything to mess up the computer.

"I didn't Mannie did!" Odd pointed at the Mannie dot on the screen.

"I did Jeremy. I'm shutting down Lyoko. You guys don't even have to do anything." Mannie got to the room with the memory for Lyoko and walked up to the big tower. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Mannie, why are you commiting suicide? You belong here with us. Don't do this." Odd was in desperation.

"Odd go into Lyoko, you can still stop her." Jeremy told her typing non-stop on the keyboard.

"Don't even waste your time. I locked the virtualization process, so that no one can get in or out. I don't belong there Odd. If I did people would remember me when Lyoko was gone, and I would be able to talk. I'm basically invisible when I'm there. I'm linked to this place. My soul is here, and XANA will do anything to make sure of that." Mannie looked at William and smiled.

"That was a stupid thing of you to do Mannie, if I kill you. You disappear forever." William walked towards her with his sword.

"It's better than being in a world which you do not exist!" She looked at him. "Go ahead, kill me if that's what XANA wants, but I highly doubt that." William ran over to her and lifted his sword.

"Mannie no!" Odd yelled.

**

* * *

**

Okaaaaay, so there's the end of that chapter! (: I know it's been FOREVERRRR. But I hope that satisfies you for now! (: I don't know if it's much of a cliffhanger for you but I like where I'm ending it :P I promise I'll try to update moreee, maybe every Friday? But only if I get reviews! SO R/R plzz(:


	5. Saving A Life

**OMFG YOU GUYS. THIS HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER, I'M SO SORRY! )))): it's because I'm a retard who gets distracted WAAAAY too easily. So here's the legit chapter 5! My apologies. & I changed everyone's pictures in my photobucket album for AWEW, so go check it out! (: (look at the real life one) & I put up what Mannie & Mickey's outfit's in Lyoko look like. In the regular AWEW picture album (:**

**Chapter 5: Saving a Life**

* * *

"Mannie get the hell out of there and get some sense in your head! You belong on Earth with us! We'll find a way to make this work. You were born on Earth so you belong here with us!" Odd yelled into the microphone.

"Odd, don't you understand, there's no way you can change my mind. I've made it up. I'll save the world and you all can move on with your lives. No worrying about Lyoko or anything." Mannie walked closer to William who was holding his sword out pointing it toward her stomach. Odd shook his head.

"Jeremy try to override her disabling of the virtualization process. I have to get in there and save her, I'm not letting her die like this!" He ran towards the ladder to get to the virtualization room, jumped down and ran to the Virtualizers. Jeremy was speedily typing away at his computer.

In Lyoko, Mannie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'This is what's right for everyone, isn't it? Odd will be able to move on with no problem…the world will be saved, and never have to worry about a XANA attack for everyone. This is definitely what's best. No questions asked.' She walked forward more and felt the point of William's sword poke her flat stomach. 'Never to be married…have kids, go to college, have a family…' Williams gaze from her shifted as he saw a figure running towards them, and he gasped.

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Avril all ran into the Supercomputer Room.

"Jeremy, what the heck is going on?" Avril asked him, and he frowned in response.

"Mannie turned back on Lyoko, because apparently we all forgot her existence when it was off, she went in, disabled the virtualizing process, and now she's trying to turn off Lyoko from the inside. I'm trying to override the disabling so Odd can go in and help her…Oh my God, Odd hurry! Mickey's in Lyoko!"

"What? How did she get in there…awww what the hell! Mannie, damn it!" Odd banged his hand on the virtualizer in frustration and fell to his knees. 'I'm not gonna be able to save her…am I? Is this really the end…? Odd closed his eyes tight and his the virtualizers a couple more times. He stood up and nodded to himself, climbed up the ladder and ran to the supercomputer.

"Mannie don't do this, please! I love you!" Odd blurted out. Some smiled, some gasped, but everyone already knew. Mannie opened her eyes in surprise, turned around expecting to see him, but was met by a different familiar face running her direction. She gasped in surprise.

"Odd…" She whispered as three ninja stars collided with her body. One directly at her heart, one at the other side of her chest, and the last into her stomach, which was enough force to send her body into Williams' sword. She gasped in pain, squinting her eyes, trying to pull herself off, but William shoved the sword through to the other side of the body. Jeremy saw her life-points depleting fiercely and started typing as fast as he could. He saw the words 'virtualization override' in green on his main screen.

"Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, GO." He said quickly. The three ran and jumped down, and went through the virtualization process as fast as they could.

"Jeremy where are they? We're in the arctic area." Yumi said.

"Fuck, they're on the other side of the map, sending in vehicles now." Ulrich's and Odd's vehicles appeared next to them, and Odd was already racing off.

'Mannie I'm coming.' He zoomed to her as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Aelita and Avril virtualized themselves and were soon on their way as well. He saw three figures standing in the distance and his board got a sudden burst of energy. He sent three darts to the figure standing on the outside, a.k.a Mickey. He saw William pick Mannie up and run with her. Ulrich and Yumi weren't far behind him so he zoomed past Mickey who ran after him at a very high speed and she threw her darts at him, but thankfully they missed. Odd caught up to William and shot some arrows at him, which hit his feet and made him fall over.

"Mannie!" Odd jumped off his overboard and ran at William. He picked up Mannie who had a big hole through her stomach. He winced and jumped back on his hoverboard. He looked over and saw Aelita flying next to him. She nodded as they flew to the nearest tower.

* * *

"You two should just give up. You won't win. Mannie is ours now. Her soul is already gone. It doesn't matter what you do now." Mikaela gave an evil smile as she pushed Ulrich's sword back.

"What do you mean? You can't lose your soul on Lyoko unless you actually die on Earth." Yumi looked at her and threw one of her fans. Mikaela caught it in her hands and broke it, making it disappear, then laughed.

"You all don't seem to understand XANA's power. He's been playing with _all _of you this whole time. Mannie put the block on the virtualizers, because she knew if you came in with her, you would die too. The process of turning off Lyoko has already started. You all are doomed, and the only person who could help you, Mannie, is dead." Mikaela shook her head, laughing once more and used her hand knives to strike both Yumi and Ulrich swiftly. They both looked at each other and fought to their death with the red headed beauty.

* * *

"Odd it's useless of you to try and bring her back. She's dead." William spoke to him in monotone, following him not far behind.

"She's not. I can feel it, she's still here." Odd turned his hoverboard around to look at William.

"Just give her to me so we can finish what she started. She wanted Lyoko to be turned off, well it's going to happen whether you comply or not. If you let me have her, I will let you and your friends go, you all can live." It was a tempting offer to Odd, but he would not waiver. His mind was made up.

"No…we're all a team, a family. If she dies, we all die too." He looked at Aelita and she nodded.

"Odd no! Don't!" Jeremy yelled from behind the computer, frustrated he was stuck there and couldn't do anything… Suddenly a light went off in his head, as he got an idea.

Suddenly a red light flashed over the whole world of Lyoko and everyone looked up.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Yumi asked him.

"You'll see." He sat back in his chair and smiled.

" No…way…" Mikaela looked up and shook her head. "How did he…? Impossible…" She turned around and sped towards where Odd, Mannie, William, and Aelita all were.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Avril jumped down from the sky and started running after Mickey.

* * *

William, Odd, and Aelita all looked up at the sky at the same time wondering what was going on. Odd's hoverboard floated down to the ground. He looked around questioningly, and saw a man about forty years old standing next to him. He grabbed Mannie from Odd's hands and started walking with her to the tower.

"No! Xavier get back here! You're ruining everything!" William ran up to him and raised his sword over the man's head. Xavier swiftly turned around, looked William in the eye, stuck his hand out, and sent William flying back, then he continued on.

"Jeremy, who is that?" Odd asked, staring the man down as he took Mannie from him.

"Xavier Narako. Mannie's Dad." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN! I thought that would be a good place to stop (:  
I KNOW it's been forever since I've updatedddd, buuuuutt yeah! I'll update soon lovelies.

**That's a promise.**

**R/R!**


	6. Reunited

**AAAAAAAAAAAHH UPDATE! I'm getting a new laptop soon, (2 weeks basically) which is why these updates have been so retardedly late & slow…. Umm but yeah, so I wont be failing you, my loyal readers anymore! Yay! : ) if there are anyone of y'all left, haha. Anyways! Here you go! This is gonna be short btw, but I promise when I get my laptop, I will post a super LONG chapter that will make up for everything. Cross my heart, hope to die!**

**All We Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

* * *

"Mannie's dad!" Odd stammered. He watched as the man in a matching black leather suit to Mannie's, who looked an awful lot like Mannie ran off with his daughter.

"We have nothing to worry about now guys, I don't know how, but Xavier got out!" Jeremy cheered from behind his computer.

"Oh thank the Lord." Yumi sighed in relief as she collapsed down. "Uncle Xavier to the rescue once again."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Odd said apprehensive.

"Don't worry Odd, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. He's gonna take care of Mannie. We have nothing to worry about." Jeremy smiled, watching over Mannie just in case.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mannie and her father, the young adult was still in her momentary coma unknowing about what was going on around her. Xavier laid his daughter down on the ground and shook her to wake.

"Mannie….Mannie.. please wake up. It's been too long." He sighed and closed his eyes, putting his hands on the hole forced in her small stomach that William had created. Light surrounded the two as little particles of light flowed into her stomach recreating her body. Jeremy saw Xavier's life point deplete and Mannie's restore. 'So that's where her healing powers come from…' Mannie slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by an enormous amount of white light, and a strange man who looked like her father, but of course… it couldn't be him… he was lost forever. She closed her eyes again.

'Maybe I'm dreaming…or am I dead? Is this Heaven? Or something close to it?' Mannie thought to herself, sighing outloud.

"Mannie… I know you're awake. You used to do this all the time when you were little. I won't fall for it anymore." Xavier smiled to himself, and Mannie felt herself stop breathing, she reopened one eye looking at her dark haired father.

"…DAD? Is it actually you?" She leapt up and gave him an enormous hug knocking him over.

"Yeah Manuela, it's me." He smiled to himself hugging his daughter tightly. Finally, after four years, she was reunited with her dad. Finally.

"Ha, what a bittersweet moment, the father and daughter reuniting after how long Mannie? Two? Three years?" William walked forward cracking his knuckles.

"Four, actually." She stood up looking at him.

"William get out of here, XANA is destroyed, there's no need for this anymore." Xavier stood in front of Mannie.

"Oh but what you both obviously don't realize is that the virus must go SOMEWHERE after it's knocked out of one person." Mikaela said from the other direction. Mannie turned her head.

"I thought we got rid of you." She said quietly.

"Oh so ignorant. Looks like a father-daughter fight to the death. But who will be the victor, that is yet to be known, and don't even think about calling to your little friends. None of them have the knowledge or capabilities to get up here. Not even the blonde nerdy one." William laughed.

"Jeremy…" Mannie stated.

"Ahhh yes, him. Too bad no one will ever know what happened. You two have met your demise. Xavier, what a clever way to get rid of Manuela. Bringing her somewhere her friends can't get to or help her. Thanks for making this even easier than we planned." Mikaela smirked and ran towards them, just as William did. Mannie and Xavier shared a look and the battle began.

**

* * *

**

Alright! There you guys go! I hope that was enough to subdue you until I get my laptop! If you have any ideas or comments, don't be afraid to PM or review! I love hearing from y'all! Don't forget to check out my other stories! Thanks for reading,

**Amber!**


	7. Deception

**Okaaaay folksss, still no word on that new laptop! I'm so happy for everyone who is starting to love this story just as much as me! I have to say, if you still haven't read What Have You Done, which this story is the sequel to, GO READ IT OR YOU'LL BE LIKE "WTF BRO, WHAT'S GOING ON!" and that's most definitely NOT a fun time. & this story is supposed to be a fun time: ) anywhoooo, enough of my rambling. Onto the important stuff!**

**All We Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 7: Deception**

* * *

Mannie got out her scythe, which she hadn't used in forever, but of course she hadn't forgotten how to use it. Xavier got out a very long, thick sword, resembling the one Cloud uses from Final Fantasy VII. They got in defensive stances, turned their heads and nodded at each other, possibly having some sort of father-daughter telepathy. They fought together well, as if they had been fighting together for years. Mannie went after Mikaela and Xavier corned William.

"Don't do anything stupid Xavier, if you or your precious little princess kills either me or Mikaela, it's game over. Lyoko will shut down and you both will be stuck in here. I don't think you'd want that for her, now would you?" Xavier gave him some sort of STFU look, and looked back at Mannie.

"Mannie will do what's best for mankind and if it means locking herself in here, never to be able to get out, then so be it." Mannie looked back at her father and smiled.

* * *

"Gosh, what's going on up there Jeremy? What's going on with Mannie?" Not knowing if Mannie was dead or alive was killing him. What if it was a trick and XANA was holding her hostage? What if William was holding her hostage! God only knows what that kid would do with her. All these crazy thoughts and 'what ifs' ran through his scattered little mind.

"I don't know Odd! I can't get a hold of them, and that place is still unexplored, and I can't find any way to see or hear what's going on." Jeremy typed furiously feeling frustrated not knowing what to do. Aelita stepped forward.

"Let me try to go in. Maybe I can go into one of the towers and find my way there." She shrugged trying to help, as she always does.

"No Aelita, we can't risk it." Jeremy shook his head.

"You let Mannie risk it." Odd said quietly, but loud enough for Jeremy to hear him. Jeremy turned his head towards Odd acknowledging his remark.

"Aelita is different. She's the only one who can put in the code to deactivate the towers."

"Mannie is the only one who can completely shut Lyoko down." Yumi stated. They could all see Jeremy get tense.

"Okay, but I want someone in there with her, just in case she can get through."

"We'll all go with her. If there's any chance at protecting Aelita and Mannie, we all want to go." Avril smiled.

"Yeah, we're all a team and we're all friends. We all look out for each other…. You'd know what that's like if you could actually go into Lyoko." Ulrich stated blatantly as he climbed into the elevator to go to the Virtualization room. Jeremy shot him a dirty look, Ulrich knew that was a soft spot for him. They all got virtualized, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi, then Odd and Avril. They all ran to a deactivated tower and Aelita went in and floated up to start her search, while the others waited patiently outside.

"I really wish we could talk to Mannie…" Avril whispered.

* * *

Mannie ran at Mikaela and whipped her scythe around almost coming in close contact with the girls' face.

"Hey bitch, lay the fuck off!" Mikaela grabbed Mannie's chain of her scythe and pulled Mannie towards her. Mannie gasped and let go of her precious scythe.

"Don't even think about it." Mannie reached behind her, and appeared a bow and arrow that she pulled back and aimed, well with years of practice. "One shot and you're gone." Mikaela smirked.

"Don't be stupid. You heard what William said. If you kill me or him, you're stuck in here for good. We're both part of XANA, if one of us dies the whole system goes down."

"As if I'd believe your guys' bullshit." She pulled back the arrow, turned around, and shot a powerful blow.

* * *

Jeremy was tapping on his desk with impatience. He had absolutely no control over what was going on in Lyoko. It was all up to everyone else. For once, he felt useless. Usually he was the one in charge, with all the say so.

"Come onnnn! Aelita, have you figured out anything?" A video of Aelita in the tower popped up.

"Jeremy! I think I'm figuring this out! I've never seen this stuff before, look!" Aelita sent him the information she was seeing.

"Woah! Where'd all that come from?" Jeremy asked.

"I have no clue! Maybe it all showed up when Mannie and her dad found that new area!" Aelita finished typing and pressed "Enter." All sight of the tower disappeared and a big green field with flowers and a beautiful watery backround appeared. She saw Mannie, Xavier, Mikaela, and William. But Xavier was face down with an arrow in his back.

"Mannie! What's going on?" Aelita yelled out.

"Aelita! What are you doing here?" William smirked and ran at Aelita and Mannie pointed an arrow at him. "Don't think about it William." William stopped in his tracks and look at Mannie.

"You won't shoot me." He turned around and looked at her and smirked again.

"You're right." She ran forward, grabbed her fathers' sword and quickly, in the blink of an eye stabbed William through his stomach.

"Aelita tell Jeremy to devirtualize us NOW!" Mannie pushed the sword forward, grabbed Aelita and ran into the portal.

"No! William!" Mikaela ran over to William and pulled out the sword. Jeremy heard the request and devirtualized everyone. They all expected Xavier to show up, but he never did.

"Where's Uncle Xavier!" Yumi asked outloud.

"Yeah! I was looking forward to meeting your pops!" Odd said as he was squeezing Mannie half to death.

"That….wasn't my dad. He said something about me sacrificing myself…and I didn't think about it until now… my dad would never ask me to do such a thing. He would find some way to sacrifice himself before I would have to. That was a trick. He's still somewhere locked under XANA's control. XANA is a lot trickier than we thought…" Mannie frowned her heart breaking a little.

"Don't worry Mannie. We'll get your dad back, I promise. Even if it's the last thing I do!" Odd said smiling trying to cheer his friend up. Mannie looked up at him, smiled, and pulled him towards her into a very passionate, much needed and anticipated kiss.

Avril whipped out her phone, took a picture of the two, being careful to not get anything that would give away the factory, and uploaded the picture to Facebook. 'Kadic's Cutest Couple Has Returned' as the caption.

Mannie pulled away from the kissed, pulled him into a tight hug and said, "You know I love you, right?"

* * *

**AAAALRIGHT! Yay! Another chapter this was short, I wanted to update. If you have any ideas or input I adore it! So feel free to R/R or PM me! It would be much appreciated! I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! & don't forget! If you ever feel like you need some much needed Odd/Mannie fluffff, there's always What Have You Done:) R/R**


	8. Just Mannie

**All We Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 8: Just Mannie**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I don't own Code: Lyoko. Big whoop : (**

* * *

A few days later Odd and Mannie were at the park near their school and her house. They had so much to celebrate and be happy for- even if XANA was still alive and kicking, and her dad was still stuck in Lyoko. They were having a small picnic at the parkhe sun was shining bright and the world just felt right for them. Of course, Mannie made most of the food and Odd was going to eat it all.

"Why are you _so _amazing?" Odd asked her, smiling.

"What do you mean? I'm just Mannie, haha." She laughed at him shaking her head, still setting everything up. He looked at her, smiled some more, picked her up onto his lap. "Hey I-" He kissed her and then put a finger on her mouth silencing her.

"You talk way too much. You should know by know that you're not _just_ Mannie. You're _my _Mannie. Basically the other Princess of Lyoko. You're a singer, model, and an actress. You're the most beautiful girl I know. You are _not_ "Just Mannie", please don't say that. Ever again." Odd had made the pretty little blonde/brunette blush wildly.

**"**You talk about me talking too much… what about you?" She turned her face so he couldn't see her blush.

"What _about _me?" Odd asked her.

"You talk _waaaaay _too much." She laughed pushing him down on the blanket kissing him. He grinned and laughed a little into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. A few minutes later, he sat up, straightening his hair.

"Ahem Mannie, time for some more talking."

"Oh gosh, what now?" She finished ran her fingers through her back-length hair and looked at him.

"I've known you for about four years now," he turned and reached into his back pocket. "I've never met another girl I've been more crazy about."

"Odd…what are you doing?" Mannie looked from the little box in his hands up to his face, which had the most serious look she had ever seen. He grabbed her hands, stood up and helped her up, then bent down on one knee.

"I've never met another girl who makes my head spin so much when I'm with her, one who can make me cry when she moves away and doesn't try calling me or anything for months, I've never met another girl who I would go crazy for not being able to go into Lyoko and save her. I love you more than anyone I've ever met Manuela Christina Diazdeleon, and I will not let you slip out of my life ever again. So when we graduate in the summer, and when this whole XANA thing is over, will you be my wife?" Odd smiled as he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"But what if we never defeat XANA?" She asked.

"Well then he'll just have to crash our wedding because he's not going to get in the way of us becoming one. So, answer my question. Mannie, will you do me the biggest honor and be my wife?" He opened the box to show a gorgeous engagement ring, which made her eyes well up with some more tears.

"Why are you even asking me that? You should know my answer… of course I'll marry you Odd!" and she pounced on him again knocking him over, kissing him, happy tears finally falling out of her eyes. He sat her up and put the ring on her finger.

"Now I hope you know, you're mine forever." He smiled holding his now, fiancée close to him in his lap.

"And that I don't mind one little bit." She smiled savoring the peace they finally had together. So she finished setting up their picnic and they got back to eating their food.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lyoko, it wasn't so peaceful. In a room deep in Lyoko, the most evil looking man you could imagine was staring Xavier Narako down.

"Tell me how to get rid of your daughter, and I'll let you go." He tapped his fingers on a desk. Xavier just simply laughed.

"Is that really a request? You're getting even more and more pathetic every time you ask me these questions."

"It'll be all over if we just take her down Xavier." Mikaela crossed her arms looking at him. "Just tell us. It's what she gets for killing William anyways."

"That's his own fault for facing up to her. He knew what was at stake when he went up against her." Xavier shook his head. "You all should know my Manuela is not an easy target."

"That's why we need to know what to do to take her down." XANA punched the wall beside him leaving a huge dent.

"How about this, we duel. If you get me close to death I'll tell you how to take down my daughter. Simple as that."

"And what if you win?" XANA asked him.

"You shut off Lyoko yourself, or set me free." Xavier looked over at the evil man.

"Hmmmm I don't know. How do I know this isn't a trick?" XANA asked him, cautious.

"Because you're the all powerful XANA. You rule Lyoko. You're the king. You can control whatever happens." Xavier smiled, and so did XANA.

"Fine." XANA tossed him what looked like a rusted sword and took William's old sword for himself. Xavier laughed to himself.

"How did I know you weren't going to play fair?" The two men ran at each other, and their swords clanked. Xavier's started to break, and XANA's sword broke through and struck him in the shoulder. Xavier showed no emotion such as pain, and reached in his back pocket and got out his sword from before.

"Wha-?" XANA was confused.

"Yeah, that Jeremy kid supplied me not too long ago. I should thank him one day." Xavier ran at XANA who jumped up high in the air. Xavier did the same and they battled some more. The fight went on for quite some time.

* * *

Mannie was walking through the halls of the dorms of Kadic, just returning from hanging out with Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. She was still admiring her ring. It did not ta long for everyone in Kadic to find out, thanks to Millie and Tamiya. 'I can't believe this is actually happening…me and Odd are actually engaged.' Just as she finished her thoughts, a wave of turmoil and fear ran over her body. 'Something's not right…' She ran to the factory. When she finally got there, she didn't see anything unusual. But she ran to the Virtualizer Room where she saw an unconscious body of William laying on the floor.

"Oh my Gawd, William!" She ran over to him and picked him up in her lap. "How long have you been out of Lyoko?" She bent over and listened. He was still breathing. "I've got to get you to the nurse." She carefully placed him over her shoulder, and took him to the nurse.

"Where did you find him!" Nurse Perraudin helped Mannie lay him on the examining table.

"I found him lying in the forest. I don't know how long he's been there though…" Mannie looked at the poor boy. 'He's going to be so exhausted. He hasn't woken up in the real world in so long.' She stroked the side of his face.

"He's going to be okay Manuela. He is dehydrated though. I'm going to give him some fluid, and call his parents so they know he's okay."

"Okay, I'll tell the others and I'll back in a little bit. I have stuff I need to do." Mannie nodded. She ran back to the factory and went to the Supercomputer. She saw a pop-up that asked 'Would You Like To View?' She typed 'Y' where saw the swordfight between her father and XANA. Her hands came up to cover her mouth. "DAD!" She set up the computer to automatically send her to Lyoko and ran down to the Virtualization room. She was sent to the forest sector of Lyoko and looked around. She saw the length of a tower in the distance and started running, killing every monster with no problem on her way there. She finally got inside and typed in the computer, she found herself on the flower field once again.

* * *

The two men were so preoccupied with killing each other, they didn't notice the alarm go off that Mannie had entered 'The Portal' and Mikaela quietly slip outside of the room they were in. They both had numerous jagged deep cuts in their skin. They both had a dark look in their eyes, ready to kill the other. Xavier ran at XANA and sliced at his stomach, which he successfully hit.

"You may as well give up now Xavier. Even if you do kill me, Mikaela will get to Mannie even before you can put an end to me!" XANA smiled evily seeing the man tense up. He looked around and Mikaela was gone.

"It was a mistake for you to come here alone Manuela. Especially after killing William." Mikaela said from behind her, getting out some ninja stars.

"Take me to XANA and my father Mickey." Mannie turned around and looked at Mikaela.

"Now why would I do that? So you can go and ruin that for me too?" Mikaela's red hair burned with anger. It was something she used to do out of Lyoko as well. She threw the ninja stars at Mannie who had no problem jumping out of the way of them.

"Oh, you mean William, right? Well now you know how it feels. I haven't seen my father alive in 4 years, Mickey. Why are you doing this? Why are you helping out XANA?" Mannie asked her, reaching back to grab a gun.

"Oh why? Why would I want to exist in that cruel world. Why exist in that world, when I can exist in this one and when XANA destroys all the corrupt people, we can start a new world where there are no corrupt people. You see Mannie, everyone in your life, will hurt you in some way or another eventually. Kinda like Odd. But you just forgive him every time, and he always finds some way to hurt you. Again and again. And now you're _marrying_ the kid. Did you forget he's having a kid?" Mikaela rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's not his. Sam even admitted it." Mannie stepped forward which made Mikaela step backwards.

"Well you should remember, once a cheater always a cheater. Didn't you write a song like that. Doesn't it go-" Mannie pointed the gun at Mikaela, and closed her eyes as she flew back off the floating island of flowers into the abyss, and probably into Limbo.

"Good riddance." Mannie opened her eyes and looked over the edge.

* * *

Back with Xavier and XANA, XANA was gaining on Xavier who was worrying about his daughter.

"You know, Mickey being gone for quite some time can't be a good thing. She probably killed Mannie." XANA smiled.

'Mannie…Mannie. Are you okay?' Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated.

'Dad! Is that you?' He heared his daughters' familiar voice in his head.

'Mannie, I need you to get out of Lyoko. I'm going to take down XANA, and if you're in here while I do it, you'll be sent to Limbo.'

'I can't get out. Jeremy didn't come with me to the factory…' Mannie's voice sounded distressed.

'I sent a distress signal to his laptop, he should get it soon enough.'

* * *

"Mannie! Why are you in Lyoko?" She could hear Jeremy's voice over the skies of Lyoko.

"Jeremy! I need you to go to the Supercomputer and get me out of here." Mannie sounded frantic, finding her way out of the Field of Flowers, and got of the tower.

"Why what's wrong Mannie?" She heard Odd's voice.

"My dad's going to kill XANA." She stated. She heard nothing, and knew that meant the boys were on their way.

* * *

"You can't defeat me Xavier, no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to." XANA shook his head running at Xavier shoving the sword through the man's stomach. Xavier cried out in pain and keeled over his knees.

"I may not have been able to before, but that was before my daughter was engaged. She has a life to live and I will _not_ let you take that away from her, or Odd." Xavier stood up and did the same to XANA, then kicked him back onto a couple buttons.

* * *

Jeremy and the boys reached the factory and Jeremy rapidly typed the devirtualization code, getting Mannie out and devirtualized completely just as a white wave of light covered the land of Lyoko. It was a lot like the "Return to the Past", but in this case it was the demise of XANA. Mannie ran up and saw what was happening. She saw her father fall over and pass out on the floor, and the same with the man they knew as XANA.

A smaller screen popped up on the screen of the SuperComputer.

'Code:_'

"Would you like to do the honors Jeremy?" Mannie smiled at him. His hands were shaking as he looked at the other. They all nodded, and he slowly typed 'L.Y.O.K.O.' The lights in the room flickered and the computer restarted.

"Is it really over?" Ulrich asked, and Mannie smiled.

"Yeah… it is. I feel…free." She looked at Odd.

"Well you know what that means, right?" He winked and pulled her close in a hug. Jeremy was staring blankly at the screen as he gasped and took in a deep breath.

"Aelita! We need to make sure she's okay!" He darted to the elevator and violently pushed the "down" button. The rest of them hustled into the elevator and ran to Yumi's dorm where Yumi, Avril, and Aelita were hanging out.

"What's up?" Yumi asked the boys and Mannie who were all out of breath from running.

"Is it an attack from XANA?" Aelita hopped off the bed, alarmed. Jeremy smiled, ran over to her and grabbed her into a kiss.

"No! XANA's dead!" Ulrich cheered.

"Oh my gosh really?" Avril jumped up and kissed Ulrich. They both blushed and looked away. Yumi looked at all the couples and tried to act happy, but seemed to feel a little empty and alone.

"Oh! Yumi, I have a surprise for you." Mannie smiled walking over to Yumi and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her dorm room.

"What? What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Just watch!" Mannie smiled. They all followed her to the nurse's office and she opened the doors. William was sitting up on the examination table when they all walked in. Yumi gasped.

"William!" She ran forward and grabbed him in a big hug. "You're okay!"

"Yumi….I'm so sorry about everything." He hugged her back.

"Mannie, how did you…?" Jeremy asked her.

"He was down in the Virtualization Room unconscious when I went to check the factory… I brought him here." Mannie smiled.

"Hey, remember before when I said you're amazing?" Odd grabbed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb and looked at her.

"Yeah, why?" She looked up at his face.

"Well you just reminded me again, why you're so amazing." He smiled and grabbed her into another kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sixteen years later, Mannie was loading up her car with her daughter Aria Della Robbia, to go take her to school at Kadic and take her and Odd's newborn son, Kody to daycare.

"Moooom. Dad was telling me that we're NOT going to Paris this weekend!" Aria whined. She was fourteen had blonde hair with purple bangs, from Odd of course, and some purple peekaboos, with some brown mixed in her hair. She was skinny just like her dad, and could definitely eat as much as him too. She had bright green eyes that complimented her skin tone and her hair. Kody had brown eyes like his dad but just blonde hair like his mom, but he was a chubby baby. Mannie sighed.

"We told you, you need to have an 85 in science, and you have a 73. We are not going to Paris until you get your grades up." Mannie closed the door to the back seat of her white Jeep Grand Cherokee and walked to the driver's seat, and looked at her daughter. "Look, if you get up your grades to an 85 by next weekend we'll go."

"Wellllll, Mrs. Hertz told me how daddy used to always get failing grades! Why are you making me do the impossible! I think she has it in for me since dad was such a horrible student." Aria shook her head.

"Hahaha, well that may be true sweetie, but I was her star student. I got 100's. I still can't believe that lady is still teaching there." Mannie started the car and backed out of her and Odd's house. Odd and Mannie got married a year after they graduated on the beaches of France. Everyone, and I mean everyone was there. Almost everyone from school made it, and even Sam made an appearance. She apologized to Mannie and Odd about everything she had done over the past couple years, but Odd had her escorted out because he didn't trust her. Odd, had gone to college for two years to get an associate's degree in Music Producing. He moved on and was a part time painter when he wasn't busy with his very successful music business. Mannie still modeled sometimes just like her mom, and spent a lot of her time being an activist for organizations to help hunger and helping dolphins and other animals and such.

Yumi went to college and became a math teacher at Kadic, she and William also opened a dojo where they taught martial arts. William also became a master chef. They had two twin girls together, Naomi and Milee.

Aelita and Jeremy went onto college in Pisa, and they both became very successful scientists, Jeremy a geneticist and Aelita a cytologist. They had a son, Aldo, and a smaller daughter Carrie.

Avril and Ulrich also both went to college, Ulrich got a scholarship for the soccer team then got drafted by the Les Blues, and Avril became a best selling author. They both had a son as well, Damien.

As Mannie was driving to drop Kody off, he started crying.

"Aria, can you please reach in the bag and give Kody a bottle?" Mannie asked, not looking away from the road.

"Fiiiiine, not like you ever do anything for me." The teen whined while reaching behind her reaching for a bottle. "I don't see one Mom. Are you sure you packed one?"

"Yes I'm sure I packed one!" They pulled up to a stop light, Mannie unbuckled her seatbelt, reached back for the bag, and accidentally took her foot off the break. Aria turned frontward in her seat, and checked her phone.

"MOOOOM….Damien says they're all going to Paris this weekend! That's not fair!" Aria whined. She looked up. "Mom! Look out!" Before she knew it, a big van, which had been coming straight for them crashed into the driver's side of the car. Mannie flew forward and her head crashed into the right side, back seat side window, leaving a big crack. Aria flew forward, though restrained by the seatbelt, she still hit her head on the dashboard. A big group of people rushed around the car as the van drove away with a bashed in fender, and a bunch of people called 9-1-1 reporting the crash.

* * *

"Move out of my way!" Odd ran into the Kadic City ER Hospital. and hurried to the front desk. "Odd Della Robbia. I'm here about my son Kody Della Robbia, daughter Aria Della Robbia, and wife Manuella Della Robbia." He showed them his ID. One of the nurses heard this and asked him to come with her.

"This way Mr. Della Robbia… We are so sorry about your family. Your wife is in the ICU, thankfully your son only has a few scratches from glass, he's in the room with your daughter who is resting up. She has some cuts and bruises and a concussion from hitting her head. We figured you'd want them together." The nurse looked at him apologetically.

"What about my wife…?" He asked her.

"She is in a coma. She also got a concussion. For now she is stable, but you should go see your kids first, then we can take you to see your wife. Maybe she will be better by then!" The nurse tried to be positive.

"Okay, thank you so much." Odd's eyes started to well up with tears. 'I can't believe this. After fifteen years of _nothing_ harming my family, they almost die.' He took a deep breath and walked into his daughters' room. "Aria? Baby?"

"Ohhh daddy!" He saw his daughter lying in the bed, and it broke his heart. He was supposed to protect her. And, here she was, 14 years old with all these damn machines hooked up to her poor little body.

"My poor little princess are you okay?" He ran over to her and hugged her tight. "Where's Kody?" He asked her. She pointed to a smaller version of the bed she was in. He walked over and picked up his son. Kody was sleeping and turned cuddled into his father's arms. Odd kissed his son on the forehead.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Aria asked him. He felt a terrible, sharp pang in his chest.

"….Mommy's in the ICU sweetie." He tried to stay strong in front of his daughter.

"Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. It just all happened all so fast!" He was taken aback by what she said, put Kody down, walked over to her, and kneeled by her bed.

"Hey hey hey now, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe. Mommy will be okay princess, don't worry about her." Odd smiled and kissed his daughter on her head.  
"Now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Odd went and sat in a chair near his daughters bed.

He sat there for a little, reminiscing in his and Mannie's life together, and it wasn't long before Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Avril, Yumi, William, and their kids all showed up.

"What are you all doing here?" Odd whispered in surprise.

"You didn't think we were gonna let you go through this alone did you? We're all like a family." Aelita smiled.

"A big big family!" Yumi and Williams' twins chorused, and Odd smiled.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot."

"How's Mannie?" Ulrich asked him, and Odd frowned and sighed.

"She's in the ICU, they haven't let me see her yet." He shrugged.

"They're probably still trying to stabilize her. If she's in a coma all the people in the room could stress her out." Aelita said trying to make him feel a little better.

"Uncle Odd, don't worry about Auntie Mannie. She's a strong lady! I mean, she used to always beat you up! She'll get through this." Carrie said with her small voice. Odd picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Thanks Carrie, you always know what to say." He poked her side, tickling her. He looked up at his daughter and saw the others' kids all sitting around her. It brought back memories of when he was in Kadic, and anyone in the group would be in the infirmary.

About 30 minutes later, the door opened to Aria and Kody's room.

"Mr. Della Robbia?" The nurse from before poked her head into the room. "You can go see your wife now." Everyone minus the kids stood up and followed Odd as he led the way behind the nurse. She slowly opened the door, and they all walked inside.

"Oh my Mannie!" He ran to her bedside and grabbed her hand. "I promised I would never let anything happened to you, I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand, and sat in a chair next to her.

"Wow…she looks like an angel." Avril said admiring Mannie. Mannie had cut her blonde hair shoulderlength, longer in the front, shorter in the back with brown lowlights. She had a big ugly bruise on her forehead, and cuts all over her body, and she was hooked up to numerous machines.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the lights in the hospital started flickering, and the machines started turning on and off. All the adults in the room got a familiar, sick to the stomach feeling and knew exactly what was happening.

All at once, they whispered, "XANA…"

* * *

**Alright alright: ) I thought this chapter was AMAZING! I hope yall enjoyed it, and yes. There's going to be a PART THREEEEE! WOOOHOOOO! So be on the lookout! & Once again, go read What Have You Done if you haven't yet! Just click on my name and go look for it! Thanks everyone!  
R/R! Let me know what you think!**

**Amber**


	9. Part III is UP!

**Just as an Author's Note, Part III to the story is already uploaded. It's called 'Til Death Do Us Part. If y'all liked the two previous installments, you will love this one!  
**

**SO go read & ENJOOOOOY! :D**


End file.
